The invention relates to a holding device that fits into pockets. This holding device is designed to adhere to a user""s pockets and hold electronic devices therein such as a heart monitor, an injection device, a beeper, or a cellular telephone, pocket recorders, an ID holder, keys, or a key ring or money clips, battery packs, and microphones.
The following references are known in the art and are listed under U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,366,329; 2,511,105; 2,508,755; 3,371,829; 3,797,717; 1,833,222. All of the references show some form of pocket holding device. However none of the above recited inventions discloses a pocket holder having a patch that holds the pocket holder inside of the pocket. In addition, none of the above cited references show a pocket holder that is adjustable in length. In addition, none of the above recited inventions discloses a pocket holder that has a hole in it.
The present invention was designed to overcome the problems of the art by presenting a pocket holder that can be adhered inside of a user""s pocket and that can also be adjustable in length.
Essentially the invention relates to a pocket holder having a patch or otherwise adhesive backing coupled to a stiff back plate. Coupled to the plate is a front plate that contains a clip. This clip extends out of the front plate and allows a user to clip objects such as an injection device monitor for diabetics, a pump, a cellular telephone, or a beeper to adhere thereto. In addition, there can also be an additional clip coupled to the front plate wherein this additional clip is spaced apart from the first clip. This additional clip is used to also secure the object so that there is limited lateral motion of the object while inside of the user""s pocket.
The device can also contain a series of tracks coupled to the front plate at one end. An opposite end of the tracks are coupled to a second plate. There is also a locking mechanism disposed within the tracks to selectively adjust the length of the tracks which also adjusts the length of the device.